1. Field
This relates to a door, and in particular a door for a refrigerator or other home appliance and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background
In general, refrigerators store items at a low temperature. Refrigerators, as well as other home appliances, may include various exterior finishes to improve an external appearance thereof.